mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Scarpa
Eddie Scarpa is a character in Mafia II. History Background One of the most dangerous men in Empire Bay, Eddie Scarpa is a jovial sociopath. Once a Moretti family hitman, Eddie now runs many of Carlo Falcone's rackets out of The Maltese Falcon restaurant. Born in 1908 in Tamborra, Eddie fell in with organized crime at an early age. He and Carlo met while smuggling liquor into Empire Bay during Prohibition. When Carlo assassinated Tomaso Moretti in 1933, he formed the Falcone Crime Family out of what remained. He wanted to reward Eddie so he appointed him the owner of the Garden of Eden. The two are still close friends, although Carlo secretly views Eddie as a liability due to a poorly concealed drinking problem. Mafia II Family Album Becoming Underboss As a caporegime, Eddie worked for Rocco, underboss of the Falcone family. The Story of Frankie Potts Forum Thread Rocco was hot tempered and treated Eddie with little respect. In the summer of 1950 Antonio Balsamo introduces Eddie to Joe Barbaro after his return to Empire Bay, he is impressed with Joe's work for the family and promised to speak with Rocco and Falcone about getting Joe a pass with the Clemente Crime Family. When Rocco and his crew attempted to assassinate Carlo Falcone at the Garden of Eden, Eddie and Joe fought them off, then chased Rocco to a construction site in Midtown. While Eddie waited outside, Joe went in to take care of Rocco, after fighting his way through all his men he finally corners him on the rooftop and throws him off, landing on the street below. As a reward for saving his life and taking out Rocco, Falcone promotes Eddie to underboss and gets the Clemente family to back off of Joe. Frankie Potts On April 8th, 1951, Eddie discovers that Frankie Potts had skimmed some counterfeit money Falcone had printed up to make a drug deal with the Bombers. Out of kindness he phones Frankie to inform him of the development, then Eddie heads straight to Frankie's apartment and kills him. Two days later Eddie is introduced to Vito Scaletta, best friend of Joe Barbaro, the day he's released from prison. The three head to the Garden of Eden and spend the night celebrating Vito's homecoming. Eddie and Joe both end up having way too much fun and booze and decide Vito should drive them home. Along the way a smell began to permeate the car and Eddie suddenly remembered that Frankie Potts' corpse was in the trunk. He tells Vito to drive to the Old Observatory and the three bury the body in a hole Eddie had dug earlier. Trouble With Clemente In May of 1951 the Clemente Crime Family kidnapped Falcone's accountant, Harvey Epstein and his two body guards, Frankie the Mick and Antonio Balsamo in an attempt to learn more about Falcone's drug operation. Eddie sent Vito Scaletta to investigate Luca Gurino, who they suspected was involved. By the time Vito found the men at the Clemente Slaughterhouse, Frankie was dead but he managed to save the other two and Gurino was subsequently killed by Tony Balls. Later that day Eddie performed the Made Man ceremony when Vito and Joe Barbaro were brought into the family. The following month he calls on the two for a job that will put an end to the war with Clemente by assassinating him at a family meeting he's having at the Empire Arms Hotel. While the job doesn't go exactly to plan, Clemente is ultimately killed and things settle down for Eddie and Falcone. Bringing in Tomasino Things go smoothly over the next few months with Clemente out of the picture, but Eddie soon begins to suspect the Vinci Crime Family might be planning a move on them. Knowing that Vinci has always taken a hard stance against drugs, which has become a lucrative business for Falcone, Eddie decides to make the first strike against Vinci by taking out his Consigliere Leo Galante. He initially asks Vito Scaletta to do the job, but due to his friendship with Leo he declines. The job is then passed to Henry Tomasino, who's was looking to join the Falcone family now that Clemente was dead. Henry misses Galante, who managed to give him the slip and get out of Empire Bay, but Eddie brings Henry into the Falcone family anyway. This is a decision he soon regrets as it is learned that Henry not only went behind Falcone's back to make a major drug deal with the Empire Bay Triads, but he also turned out to be an informant for the Federal Bureau of Narcotics. These events escalate into a war between the Triads and the remaining Mafia families. The End of Falcone In the midst of this turmoil, Eddie sits down with Vito and asks if he knows anything about the situation with Henry and the Triads, but Vito lies and denies any knowledge of these events. He sends Vito on his way but Frank Vinci soon learns that it was Vito and Joe Barbaro who started the war that killed half of the Triads. The following day he phones Vito, telling him that Carlo wants to meet at the planetarium. As Vito leaves he's met by Leo Galante, who has returned to negotiate a deal with the Triads to put an end to the war and save Vito's life. They will allow Vito to live if he kills Carlo Falcone, which he does along with a significant amount of Falcone's men at the planetarium. What became of Eddie Scarpa or the Falcone crime family after this remains unknown. Family *Lisa Rubini (mother) *Cecilio Scarpa (father) *Silvio Palmieri (cousin-in-law) Mission Appearances Joe's Adventures *Connection *A Lesson in Manners *Send a Message *Gunrunning *Stolen Goods *Supermarket *Cathouse Mafia II *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza *The Wild Ones *Balls and Beans *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Stairway to Heaven *Per Aspera Ad Astra (voice) Trivia *In the debut trailer for Mafia II, Eddie was voiced by a different actor from his current one, Joe Hanna. *He says in Chapter 7 that one of his favorite singers is Dean Martin. He and Joe can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's welcome-home party. *According to The Story of Frankie Potts, he was once a lightweight boxer. Gallery Eddie Scarpa - Family Album.png Eddie Scarpa 2.png Eddie Scarpa 3.png Eddie Scarpa 4.jpg|Eddie Scarpa artwork Frankie Potts Files 27.jpg|Picture of Eddie from the Frankie Potts files Frankie Potts Week 06-2.png|Frankie Potts file on Eddie Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Underboss